Communication modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceivers or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Communication modules communicate with a host device printed circuit board (PCB) by transmitting and/or receiving electrical data signals to and/or from the host device PCB. The electrical data signals can also be transmitted by the communication module outside a host device as optical and/or electrical data signals. Many communication modules include optical subassemblies (OSAs) such as transmitter optical subassemblies (TOSAs) and/or receiver optical subassemblies (ROSAs) to convert between the electrical and optical domains.
Generally, a ROSA transforms an optical signal received from an optical fiber or another source to an electrical signal that is provided to the host device. A photodiode or similar optical receiver included in the ROSA transforms the optical signal to the electrical signal. A TOSA transforms an electrical signal received from the host device to an optical signal that is transmitted onto an optical fiber or other transmission medium. A laser diode or similar optical transmitter included in the TOSA is driven to emit the optical signal representing the electrical signal received from the host device.
A common configuration for OSAs includes a transistor outline (“TO”) package such as a TO can. An example TO can is generally a self-contained and often hermetically sealed canister with one or more optical components disposed within the canister. Specifically, TO cans may incorporate one or more optical components such as an optical transmitter or an optical receiver. The TO can may be configured to fit within a cavity defined in an optical port opposite a second cavity configured to receive an optical fiber. The optical port enables the optical component(s) disposed within the TO can to communicate via the optical fiber. The TO can may further include electrical contacts that allow the optical component(s) to communicate with a host device electrically coupled to the OSA.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.